Never Had a Best Friend
by Pleasedontdespair
Summary: Kurt Hummel has never had a best friend. That is, until one Blaine Anderson comes along. Kid!fic.


Kurt Hummel had never had a best friend.

He was lonely.

He saw other kids his age going to the park every day with their friends. Why couldn't he have a best friend? Why didn't anyone want to be his best friend? He wanted a best friend more than anything.

One Saturday afternoon, he went inside to ask his mom and dad if they would take him to the park.

"Daddy, can you and Mommy take me to the park?" Kurt asked, hoping his dad would say yes.

"Sure, bud." Burt said, looking up from the newspaper he was reading. "We can go right now if you want."

Kurt nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay, you go get your shoes on and I'll go get your mom."

"Okay!" Kurt jumped up happily and ran to the door to get his shoes on. He loved going to the park. His favourite thing to do was go on the swings. He decided that's what he was going to do when they got to the park.

Kurt walked hand in hand with his mom and dad on the way there. It was only a few blocks away, so it didn't take long.

The park was busy. And there were kids everywhere.

Burt and Elizabeth Hummel went to sit on a bench a little ways off from the park while Kurt went to wait for his turn on the swings.

Kurt walked up to the swings and was patiently waiting for his turn when a kid twice his size came up from behind and pushed him to the ground.

Kurt put his hands out to break his fall. He felt the sharp rocks from the playground digging into his hands as he landed on the ground. Kurt climbed into a sitting position, looking over at Burt and Elizabeth. They sat facing away from Kurt, so they didn't even know he had been pushed. So Kurt just sat down and began to cry. He wanted to call his mom and dad, but it felt like he couldn't say a word.

Blaine had seen the little boy with the pretty hair get knocked down by that bigger kid, so, after a few minutes of watching him, he went over to see if he was alright.

Blaine walked over to the crying boy on the ground.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "I saw that big boy push you over."

Kurt jumped, startled that someone was talking to him, and Blaine saw that his hands were bloody from falling on the rocks.

Kurt was still sniffling when he answered Blaine

"Y-yeah. I think so. But my hands really hurt, and I want my mommy and daddy." After saying this Kurt burst into tears again.

Blaine didn't know what to do, but he remembered that whenever he cried his mommy would hold him and kiss his him better, and that always made him feel better.

Blaine knelt down beside Kurt and put his arms around him while Kurt immediately put his arms around the other boy's neck. Blaine felt him shaking as he sobbed into his shoulder and could feel his shirt getting wet from the other boy's tears.

As Kurt sobbed, Blaine rubbed his back comfortingly.

"It's okay" Blaine said soothingly. "My mommy always kisses my owies better when I hurt myself."

"So does my mommy, but she's not here right now." Kurt said,m sniffing lightly.

"Here, give me your hands." Kurt unwound his arms from Blaine's neck and held out his hands.

Blaine took Kurt's hands in his own and gently lifted them to his mouth. He kissed Kurt's palms gently and looked up at him.

"Is that better?" Kurt sniffed again, but he did feel a bit better.

"Y-yes, I think so." Blaine pulled Kurt up into a standing position.

"So now that you feel better, do you wan to go play in the sandbox with me?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked shocked,

"You don't have to if you don't wan to. You can say no. I just thought that you might want to play with me. But you can play over here if you want. I'll just go."

Blaine turned to walk away, but Kurt ran ahead to stand in front of him.

"No, I want to play with you. It's just, nobody ever asked me to play before."

"Nobody? Why not? Don't your friends ask you to play with them?

"Well, I don't really have any friends." Kurt said sadly.

"That's okay, I can be your friend." Kurt's eyes lit up at that and he smiled.

"Really? You want to be my friend?"

"Ya, who wouldn't want to be your friend? You seem really nice and you're really pretty." Kurt blushed as Blaine said that. No one had ever called him pretty before.

"You're really pretty too. I like your hair. It reminds me of a pig's tail." Blaine smiled as Kurt said that. He really liked pigs.

"Thank you. Now to the sandbox!" Blaine started running off towards the sandbox, but stopped when he realized Kurt wasn't following him. He turned around and jogged back to where Kurt was standing.

"Hey, why aren't you coming?" Kurt looked at Blaine.

"I thought you changed your mind about playing with me wanted to run away." Blaine gave Kurt a funny look.

"No. I wouldn't run away from you. You're my friend, remember?" Kurt smiled a little bit at that. "Now come on. Let's go to the sandbox."

This time, to make sure Kurt actually followed him, he grabbed Kurt's hand and he half ran/half dragged Kurt to the sandbox. He guessed Kurt wasn't very good at running.


End file.
